The present invention relates to electric arc welders and cutters in general and, in particular, to a new and useful arc cutting method and to a reduced operating noise nozzle for a cutting device using an electrode and an electric arc to cut material of a workpiece and which comprises a tapered nose piece disposed around the electrode and a source of compressed air or other gas connected to the nose piece for directing a substantially annular flow of air or gas along the tapered surface of the nose piece and toward the workpiece.